A life of disaster
by shika-girl
Summary: Sakura has to pick between Sai and Sasuke but when she find out Naruto has a crush on her, what will happen to Hinata, and will Ino tell her friend Sakura's deepest secrect.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A phone was ringing from Sakura's purse, but she ignored it. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. She was already late for work, Her boss is not going to like this. She was already late twice, her boss threaten to fire her the third time. Sakura parked here car, and was running towards the door when someone got in the way. She fall on her back, so did the guy that got in her way. "Sorry, are you okay?" said Sakura to the guy that was lay on the ground. " I'm fine, you should really watch where you going." Sasuke said, but by the time he finished she already left. _Who was she?_ He thought to himself. 

Sasuke walked to the restaurant that was in front of him. It was a really nice restaurant, it was one of his favorite one. Sasuke's mother owned the restaurant. Sasuke sat down at the counter. That was when the girl that he bummed to was be yelled at be the manger. Sasuke walked toward them. "Is there a problem ?" said Sasuke with a curious tone that is when the manger notice that Sasuke was there. "There is no problem; I was just telling Sakura that she is fired. She just seem not to understand what I am saying." said the manger."What, I perfectly understand. It's just not my fault. I also need this job." said Sakura with a hint of depression. " Well, why were you late then?" asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face. He was enjoy the sence that was unfolding infront of him. " Well, first of all my tire went to flat, so my friend Naruto had to change it. Then I got a ticket for speeding, and after that I bummed to you." said Sakura. " Well , I think you should keep your job, also think that my mom will say the same thing." said Sasuke, he was grinning when he saw the manger's expression.

_Inner Sakura_

_Oh my god, We get to keep our job. Oh yeah, In your face MR. KNOW IT ALL!!!!  
**Sakura**_

**Stup up , I can pay attention with you doing the happy dance of yours in my head. Shesh!!!**

_Inner Sakura_

_Okay, Joy- killer!!! Oooh and that Sasuke guy is a hunk. If I were you I will make a move. What I am you. HEHEHEHE_

**Sakura**

**He is , but I can't make a move. I can't even talk let alone walk.**

_Inner Sakura_

_Fine be that WAY!!! _

**While all this commotion is going on in Sakura's head. Sasuke went back to the counter and ordered some roman, and the manger was tell her how luck she is , and that she wouldn't the next time she was late.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

**I was done for the day, I was just happy that I could keep my job. Thanks goddess that Sasuke guy came when he did, or I will be job hunting right now. I checked out, then walked to my car, that was when I noticed that my phone was ringing. **

_"**Hello" said Sakua with a happy voice**_

**_" Hello, hmmm Sakura where are you?" whispered Hinata_**

**_"I was just leaveing work, why?"_**

**_"Well, My parents are haveing dinner with the Uchiha's. Hmm, I was wander if you can come." _**

**_" No worry's, I will freshen up and be there around eight, good?"_**

**_" That we be great, thanks" said Hinata and hang up._**

_

* * *

_


	2. Dinner

**Sakura POV**

I was at Hinata's place in no time. I was really looking forward for the dinner.

Hinata's father is the head of the clan, so she spends a lot of time with her father

because she will be the head of the clan after him. Hinata does not what to be the

Head of the clan. She wants Negi to be head of the clan, he doesn't believe that.

I was at the door of Hinata around 8:00 pm; one of the maids answered the door.

The maid walked me to the dining room. I sat down right between Hinata and that

Jerky/hot Sasuke. I nod welcome to Hinata father, and the Uchihas.

"Thank you for coming" said Hinata said in a grateful town.

"It's okay" I said

We (Hinata and me) chatting about our training, when I noticed that the Uchihas

Were staring at us. Well, not all the Uchihas mostly Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Why they staring at us, I don't have food on my teeth, do I?" I said to Hinata.

"Of course you don't, I think they like you!" said Hinata with a blush. I simply

Roll my eyes and kept eating my dinner. When dinner was done, we had some tea.

"The dinner was amazing as always" I say to Hinata's father. He smiled at me and thanked me.

**Inner Sakura**

**The food was great, and we were checked out by the Uchihas**

Sakura

The food was amazing, and they were not checking me out.

**This was my first story on fanfiction so it to me. I had problems adding chapters**

**To the story. This time I will be updating every week. Hope you like it. This chapter **

**Is short because my mom is nagging me to get of the computer. **

**Hope you like it**

oxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
